Gaara's Homeless Kitty
by Renji-Hatake
Summary: Gaara has fallin' in love with a certain someone...who could it be? Major crossovers. Yaoi guy and guy relationship. Rated M for launguage.


Gaara's Homeless Kitty

Starring: Gaara; Kyo-Kun; Temari; Kankuro; Master Alucard; Sasuke; Naruto; Itachi; Kakashi; Akabane; Vegeta; Ash; Cloud; Sephiroth; Squall; Riku; Sora; Joey; Miroku; Shigure; Ayame; Hatori; Train; Excel; Lord Ilpalazo; Vash; Kenshin.

Disclaimer: And of course...our poor sad souls do not own any of this because we are poor.

Chapter One

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all walking along in the Forest of Death. It was during the Chunin exams. "...", Spoke Gaara, "this place sucks...i dont see any Itself...im leaving" he then turned and left. "wait Gaara!!!!!" , yelled Temari, who followed with Kankuro. As all three of them left the Forest they ran into a Please be ok, named Ash, with his Pikachu, named Pikachu. "Hi guys, do you know the only yins left are ye filth...and i cant find my way to the Pokemon your powers will not help. the only normal gravity is in the dimension inside this building. can you help?" They all looked at each other as Gaara used his desert coffin on Ash and the Pikachu. Gaara laughed silently and the three left.

After walking 20 miles the three sand siblings found Tokyo ( aka. where Kyo lives). "I'm gonna tell everyone what a naughty girl you've been," Kankuro said to Gaara. "What the fuck??? Do I look like a girl to you?" Gaara replied. "Well you are gay afterall dear brother. We've divided the true power of Nebrios between us. We two are one. Just the six great spirits isn't enough. That's the only reason why you're gay," said Kankuro. Gaara then flicked him off and used Dessert Coffin and Sand Burrial on his older brother. "Damn it...now we gotta replace the police girl. When you aim, make sure you take out the heart or the head." "Right...let's just search for a replacement," Gaara said. Just then Kyo walked by Gaara. "See any bad dreams," Gaara said. "Huh? It might be a good idea to start washing the laundry at your feet," Kyo replied. "What laundry," Gaara asked. "To be specific...the towels in the field of flowers with Cloud and Sephiroth." Gaara then felt something he never felt before...what was feeling? Could it be love? Gaara blushed slightly and said to Temari after Kyo walked away, "Sis...After all...to the victor...go the spoils." "Are you in love?" Temari asked. "I don't know..." Gaara replied.

Gaara and Temari Followed Kyo as he went into A place Called "Dios". As they followed him they all three ended up in a Field filled with flowers. "Get stronger and stronger. Get closer to me", said Kyo to Cloud and Sephiroth, who were folding towels. But before Cloud could reply, Riku and Vegeta appeared behind Kyo. Riku grabed Kyo and left and Vegeta said, "Its lunchtime! im hungry DAMNIT!!!!", he then left. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!", Cried Gaara. "Dont worry Gaara-kun, we'll find him." said Temari as Joey appeared inside the freezer and said, "We are all the Monstas and the Rabits???" As he got out of the freezer it turned into Master Alucard. "mwhahahahahahahahahahaha", he said. But just then Gaara said, "oh my, it looks like another welcome party. and this time they actually seem strong. Believe it..." Joey ran and hid behind Gaara and said, "This is Hellsing!!! Hellsing Headquaters. tell me your status Alucard!!!!!" Master Alucard just smiled and turned into Lord Ilpalazo. Excel then came in and bit Sephiroth. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWY!!!!!!!!", screamed Sephiroth as he ran around the room with Excel still attatched. Gaara then got really mad at the memory of his love being taken away and Killed Excel and Ilpalazo and then left. Temari was about to follow when Joey said, "HEY!!!! Get your hand off her!!!!" Temari looked at him and said," do you want to be the new Enishi-kun??? Gaara killed our last one and we need a new Brother too!" Joey nodded like a dog and followed them to the place where Kyo was taken.

"Mwhahahahahahahahahaha...you're mine now Orange Top!!!!" Riku exclaimed as he pressed up against the poor helpless Kyo-kun. "NOOO!!!! You fuckin bastard!!!...and bury him...than let him be taken by me," Kyo yelled out. Vegeta just sat there happily eating his luch and said, " Staring at me from behind if you wanted to tell me something so...Precisely! that's the Kogals' way of life! All that's absolutely necessary is having fun now!! Believe it!!!" Just then Itachi came in and stole Kyo-kun right out from under Riku's nose and said, "You're mine now!!! What...but she's not a woman?" Just as Itachi escaped Gaara, Temari and their new pet dog Joey came barging into where Riku and Vegeta were and said, "Is this you...when you were little? How sweet to work for the future that Makubex has shown us." Vegeta then stood up and yelled at Gaara, "Fuck you you bastard!!! That's right. I got you involved. I destroyed your happy little family...And not by accident either. Mwhahahahahaha." Vegeta then tried to use his Big Bang attack but failed because Riku got in front of him and said, "Aww, sulking. C'mon give me a peace sign." "You wanna peace sigh bitch? I'll give you a peace sign. No I'll go in. I'll go in. I'll conquer my fears. I will humbly partake of your allowing me to carefully enter," Gaara replied as he used Sand Avalanche on Riku and drowned him in the sand. "Now you..." Temari said as she walked over to Vegeta and picked him up by the front of his shirt, "Where's my brother's lover?" Vegeta then said, "For 'grins'? You send a reputation-destroying e-mail to all the computers in my school and pull a stage knife on my friend for grins?" "...All right buddy...Where's my brother's lover and it's been ai lang time since ah went vampire huntin'. Got tae hae some fun." "Alright...I'll tell you...he was taken by this big scary dude who was wearing a cloud coat and he had long black hair and creepy red eyes and he went that-a-way," Vegeta said as he pointed in a random direction.

End chapter one

Kazuki: WTF??? That's it?????

Juubei: Apparntly...

Kazuki: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! runs aroud till he runs into Yusuke

Yusuke: what are you doing in my room???

Kazuki: we were...nothing...hehehe

Yusuke: you two were doing IT again werent you...

Kazuki: ...yes...

Juubei: DONT PUT YOUR FOOT ON THE FUTON!!!!!!!!

--to be continued--

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
